imaginesongcontestfandomcom-20200215-history
GarytheSnailCat
GarytheSnailCat, otherwise known as Gareth is a user from the . He debuted in the 17th edition, sending a song from his favourite band. Gareth decided not to participate in the 18th, 19th and 20th editions. He acted as a jury member in the 18th and 19th editions, but withdrew after the 19th for varied reasons. He returned to sending entries to the contest in September, when the 20th edition began. Results * WCB1: The amount of votes Gareth's entry got in the first round of the Wildcard Battle, where all the non-qualifiers in a semi-final participate. * WCB2: The amount of votes Gareth's entry received in the second round, where the winners of the first round of each semi-final participate. Voting From the 21st edition onwards, Gareth recorded all his votes. In the semi-final columns, countries highlighted in pink did not qualify, while countries in orange did. For the final, normal 1st, 2nd, 3rd & 26th place colors apply. Disqualified nations are marked in darker red. 12 points Jury Gareth had a few issues as a jury member, which all lead to his resignation. The first issue he had was the lack of time to judge all 55 songs of each edition in full. Ever since Gareth began his role as a jury in late June, he did not have his own desktop or laptop to accurately archive his opinions. He was not able to fully judge the songs in the second semi-finals of both editions. In the 18th edition, he was on a school trip to Switzerland for the entire duration of the second semi-final voting. This also meant that he could not vote in the first semi-final due to preparations for this trip. Gareth decided after his return to England that it would not make sense to vote in the third semi-final. Gareth also experienced issues with the 19th edition. He was able to fully vote in the first and third semi-finals. However, he did note that after the results were released, only 2 songs in his top 10 qualified for the final (besides DR Congo, which won the wildcard). Although this trend was not repeated to such and extent in the other semi-finals, he still began to figure out that his position as a jury member was a waste of time for both him and the host. Gareth was not able to fully vote in the second semi-final because the desktop in his house was inaccessible due to his sister's room being refurbished. He could only vote by listening to the 20 seconds of the song in the recap video released by the host. Due to personal reasons, he did not vote in the final, neither did he submit his special top 5 rewards. Gareth actually confirmed his resignation just after the first semi-final of the 19th edition, but he had became more aware of the inconsistency of his lifestyle (being revision for examinations and a lack of a personal computer) at this period in time. Category:Users